


Lamb's Caress

by Damien_Kova



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: It’s the time of your death. Will you be given a peaceful and blissful death or a ragged and painful one?





	Lamb's Caress

Everything around you slowly came to a stop as you leaned against a nearby tree in the large forest, wandering aimlessly for days on end without food or water. You were surprised you were even able to make it this far before feeling your legs collapse from exhaustion, causing you to slide down the tree until your rear end touched the ground. As you slowly close your eyes, you were able to hear voices that sounded ethereal and full of mystery, feeling conflicting presences nearing your body.   
  
“It seems we have found this one early, my dear Lamb. Neither his body nor his spirit is ready for judgment…” The voice was deep, dark, and masculine, making you think of countless deaths, terrifying you to your very bones. “We should leave him until it is his time to pass.”   
  
“We cannot do that, Wolf. We’ve been traveled far too much just to leave and have to return.” This voice was far less dangerous than the other one. Soft, caring, feminine, and even gentle in tone as soft hands found their way onto your body. “You will go hunt for more souls while I soothe this one on the edge of passing. I will hear no arguments, we still have work to do and we won’t let this one pass us by. So, go.” Those soft hands moved along your body as if examining you for wounds until soft fingers hooked into the top of your pants, the dark presence distancing itself moments later, but never fully vanishing.

 

When you next opened your eyes, barely able to see properly, your pants were down to your ankles and the thing of legend had her head near your lap. You had heard the tales of the being known as Kindred, referring to itself as both Lamb and Wolf, being separated yet intertwined beings that chose your death for you. If you felt the warm embrace of the Lamb, you were promised a pleasing death. Luckily, that’s exactly what you felt as you opened your eyes and saw a small body covered in glowing white fur and a mask to cover the right side of its face. You couldn’t speak to the figure as you saw her blue eyes darting to the side for a moment, the feeling of her hands caressing your length.

 

Her soft hands started from the bottom of your length, working their way to your tip and slowly stroking your cock to life. “You humans always spin your tales about how you’ll receive a blissful, pleasant from the ‘Lamb of Death’... We’ve heard it so many times that we’ve just started giving in to your fantasies. It’s more entertaining that way, anyway.” Lamb’s hands began moving faster along your shaft with almost perfect precision, massaging you length as she moved along your member. It was easy for the girl to know how confused you were in your current state, a quick look at your face telling her all she needed to know as you grew harder to her touch. Though, as time passed by and she continued to bring you pleasure, a blush started to rise to her cheeks, as well as a lustful look in her eyes. Right then and there, it became clear that this wasn’t about you or how humans have spun stories about Kindred, but how she was enjoying herself from teasing your length.

 

However, as you closed your eyes, accepting and starting to relish in the warmth she was bringing you, you easily felt her tongue gliding along your length. Up and down, she went, her tongue licking every inch of your shaft before swirling around your tip. The spirit’s hands didn’t stop moving as her tongue brought you more pleasure, a soft moan leaving her from the taste of your cock. A soft gasp left your lips when her breasts firmly pressed against your thighs, showing just how into giving you a blissful death she was. When she wrapped her lips around your shaft, engulfing the first few inches in one attempt, a loud moan left your throat. Of course, the sound only excited Lamb even more, causing her to press even tighter against your body, pulling her lips from around your shaft and moving down to the full sac waiting below.

  
  


The woman’s tongue coiled around your full and heavy sac, smiling as she continued to happily stroke your length. “You want a blissful death, don’t you? You’ve already even started to accept your death?~” Her voice was still soothing and whimsical, bringing a smile to your lips as she brought you closer and closer to your orgasm. The blush was still very present on her cheeks as she brought her tongue back to your shaft, licking along every inch that she could reach without interfering with her hands. “Go ahead and cum for me. Show me just how blissful of a death you want.~” As she spoke, her grip on your shaft only tightened, causing a soft moan to leave your lips and bringing you to the edge of your orgasm. However, when she placed a simple kiss on the base of your cock, that was all it took to send you over the edge.

 

At that moment, you gave her just what she wanted, bucking your hips and blowing your load into the open air, gasping and moaning all the while. Though, a happy gasp left the spirit as every drop of cum you unleased landed on her head, coating her mask, face, both of her hands, and even her breasts with your seed. Even as more cum dripped from your tip and traveled down your shaft, you felt Lamb panting softly against your length.   
  
“I hope this satisfies as a blissful death.~” With a smile on her face and a happy, lustful look in her eyes, Lamb licked the cum from your shaft and curled her body so she could draw her bow with her feet, pointed it at your heart.


End file.
